


[碧轨/兰罗]LOVE3

by luxurleaf



Category: The Legend of Heroes: Ao no Kiseki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxurleaf/pseuds/luxurleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>内有硬上情节慎入，n18非常足.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	[碧轨/兰罗]LOVE3

[碧轨/兰罗]LOVE3

无尽混沌中，一股腥羶的残味飘入，激起阵阵涟漪。

熟悉的气息，熟悉的味道，勾起近乎本能的渴求 ── 那是异常的饥饿感。

这种饥饿感并非是食欲上的，而是发自於内心某处的贪婪与渴望。

光靠这样无法餍足，不是味道的问题，他想要的，是其他东西。

是那个他怎样追寻也不到的影子。

弥漫四周的腥味越来越浓，温度也越来越高，甚至还出现细微的喘息音，这些讯息像无形的烈焰般焚烧他的身体，随着欲望沸腾，凝止的情绪又再度躁动起来。

肉体发热，血气上冲，男人拼命想要摆脱垄罩全身的沉重黑暗，巨大的饥渴感阻滞在喉咙，他疯狂挣扎著，觉得自己好像使出非常大的力量，又好像连动都没有动。

──啊──

在听到那声高潮时的叹息时，有什么在他深处破裂了，并且缓缓冒出比黑暗更黑的东西。

那东西在他心脏中摩擦作响，并且缓缓往上蠕动爬行，逼得他发出无声的痛苦号叫，接着冲入四肢百骸。

一股无法抑止的冲动充塞体内，不断膨胀，甚至爆裂开来。

他猛然伸出手，这次终于抓住了实体。

在睁开眼的剎那间，无形的压力消失了，接踵而来的恍惚与对光亮的不适，令兰迪下意识瞇起眼。

所有物体像是从深远水底慢慢浮上水面般逐渐清楚，光线很亮，很温暖，出现在眼前的正是他遍寻不著的人影，带着忧心的表情望着他。

那人的身上飘过来的味道，带着不断刺激大脑的腥甜与温度，真实得宛若幻觉，男人浑身为之一震，可怕的冲动贯穿全身。

他的眼神突然变得扭曲，幽深得看不到底。

──找到了──

唇角不禁扬起抹愉悅的恐怖笑意，近似无上喜悅的狂暴感奔流而出，男人猛力翻身，像捕获猎物般粗暴地把人压到身下，恍惚间听到玻璃破裂的声音，但他已无法分辨那到底是什么。

扭曲的暗红色片段沸腾，脑袋好晕眩，混乱，兴奋。

「兰迪？」无知的青年困惑地唤了他一声，那模样在兰迪眼里是如此令人垂涎欲滴，有著无与伦比的吸引力，吸引他去触碰，亲吻，失控，蹂躏，甚至疯狂。

他感到口干舌燥，下身的阳具完全硬起。

兰迪终于遵从沉睡在体内已久身为修罗的掠夺残暴本能。

撕裂所有碍事的衣服，将手按在青年光裸的胸膛上，那抹温度，脉动，令他陶醉不已。

扑上去用力咬住不断扭动的脖颈，牙齿深深陷入，尽情享受血的味道，却远远不能满足他的渴求。

想要将这人吞拆入腹，可是又下意识觉得那不是他想要的。只是肉体绝对不够，必须要让这人永远不能离开，就连死亡也不可以带走。

──他必须要把这人一切全抢过来，占为己有，一遍一便享受所有的美好，填满内心所有的空洞，平静翻湧全身的暴躁。

高温的黑色欲望化作绝对暴力，不顾身下人悲鸣，分开挣扎双腿，将已然火热坚挺打入青年体内。

阴茎被紧紧裹住，仿佛能把他融化般的触感，简直不能再美好。

肉体摩擦的声响，颤抖，以及血的腥味，均让他沉醉其中。

摇摆，撞击，用原始的贯穿让猎物屈从，绝对的支配感让他浑然忘我地深陷这股不断袭来的慾念。

「啊啊………兰迪……住手……啊………」破碎的哭喊，无力的低吟，听来如此舒服，让男人陷入一种满是安心的遥远宁静感，却也同时把他往回拖，想把他从美梦中拖出来。

不想醒，不要醒来！

兰迪感到全身都在剧烈痠疼，没有形体的恶念猛捶著要粉碎他眼前梦境，无数模糊的影像打转，种种声音狂喊，他愿意不计一切让这些感觉远离，但是越挣扎，那股狂暴就渗透得越兇。

他唯一能够拥有的就是身下的这个人。

啃咬著布满汗水的胸膛，印下一个个属于自己的深烙印，兰迪像狂风暴雨般不断将全身的欲望注入对方体内，一遍又一遍，仿佛这样就能拥有对方的所有甚至灵魂。

「没用的……」支配他的黑色狂慾突然开口，嘶哑又难听，兰迪觉得这好像是自己声音，又好像不像。

「没用的、你逃不掉的、不准走、不准离开、你只能是我的、你是我的、我是你的、好热、好热、罗伊德、罗伊德、罗伊德………」

男人不知不觉激动到自言自语起来。

昏昏沉沉间，他觉得肩膀好痛，痛到他呼吸困难，感觉有什么不断从体内流失。

为什么那么痛？对了，因为枪伤。

在又一次达到高潮后，男人眼前闪过一片白光，失去的记忆倏然弹回脑海。

在兰迪清醒过来的瞬间，他看到身下那双失焦的棕眸内倒映出的影子。

狰狞的，狂妄恣意又充满兽性的歪斜脸庞。

那是他最真实的自己。

莫名悲凉感湧上心头，一滴泪从满是欲望的烧红眼角落下。

罗伊德其实有机会逃掉，但兰迪汹湧袭来的情绪实在太过激动，使他没来得及反应。

他看到那双定在身上的碧绿的眼瞳剧烈晃动，接着突然变暗，下一秒，就被狠狠按倒在床上。

掛在床边的点滴架翻倒，玻璃瓶掉在地上，青年还没回过神，便被用力咬住脖颈。

痛！好痛！

那种咬劲并非是带有情趣性的轻咬，而是像想从他身上扯下块肉的猛力撕咬，罗伊德闷哼一声，死命按下抵抗的念头，任凭血从他的脖子上横流而下。

他仍想试图唤醒男人

「……呃啊……兰迪……你怎么了……兰迪……你听得到我说话吗……兰──」在感受到对方下肢的坚硬火热时，他受不了的抬眼，对上对方脸庞，然后僵硬住了。

燃烧著青白火焰的绿眸，还有掛在上扬嘴角的笑意。

男人的异常实在令人毛骨悚然，像饥饿的肉食动物般毫不掩饰慾念的神情，疯狂又残暴。

没由来地，他感到了恐惧──他居然对爱人产生恐惧。

罗伊德顿时陷入轻微的自我厌恶中，但旋即湧上心头的恐慌，却让他拼命用力挣扎起来。

转动手腕，撑开身体，越是抵抗，男人越不想让他逃走。压制的力道逐渐加强，直到被紧紧箝制住身体连扭动都做不到。

──住手──

──不可以──

──不要──

脑袋不断迸射出负面言词，罗伊德努力屏住呼吸，想稳住陷入混乱的情感和思绪，却在内裤和裤子被一把扯下时，陷入更深的惊惧当中。

他知道接下来会发生什么，可是他一点都不想要在这种心情下被进入，他………

当大腿被拉开到极限时，罗伊德只能以微弱地颤抖来抗拒，男人的指节滑进他的股间，毫无阻碍的戳入，撑开。

他的后穴因方才的自慰湿软著，可是现下却完全产生不了快感，只剩下单纯的不适。

两人的身体紧紧贴合，他能清晰听见自己与对方狂乱的心跳，那既熟悉又陌生的体热让罗伊德突然有种想哭的感觉。

在被压倒性力样的雄性贯穿那刻，罗伊德只看见男人的唇角，愉悅又毫无罪恶感。

那个影像就这样洛印在他无意识的脑子里，随之而来被撕裂的痛，是真正的痛。

毫不留情，尽情纵慾的施暴所产生的痛楚，简直会把人逼疯。

那刺痛尖锐而持续地深入到他的体内每处，将他所有感官碾碎。

瞬间，青年的思绪有一刻飘远。

他突然想起两人初夜时，环抱自己大手的温暖，柔情，与小心翼翼。

激痛将飘渺的思绪猛然抓回，仿佛连内脏都会被拖曳出来的抽送强硬又粗暴，青年不禁仰头，疼痛完全瘫痪喉咙与身体，令他的眼底烧成一片模糊血红。

罗伊德发出不成声的惨叫。

全身上下都在悲鸣著，随着体内凶器大幅度的抽插，青年觉得自己在被一寸寸支解。灼热的舌头正舔著他脖颈上的伤口，甚至啜饮他的鲜血，令他产生被啃食的错觉。

炽热漩涡粉碎视野，到最后，他只能感受到温度，又高又烫的温度甚至压过痛觉，下身像著火般灼热。

在热度的深处，他又觉得好冰冷，冰火两重天残酷折磨驱使眼角不停落下泪来。

好痛苦，好难受，好混乱，好……无助……

「啊啊………兰迪……住手……啊……兰迪……救我…」在从自身发出的破碎音节中，罗伊德忽然捕捉到关键字。

──兰迪──

──还是兰迪──

他爱着兰迪。

就算被这样对待也还是爱着对方。

如果今天换作是別人他只会觉得想死，可是是兰迪的话……他………

当意识到此时，像星火燎原般，身体完全违逆意志的兴奋起来。

垂软已久的分身稍稍抬头，爱人亲手蚀刻在这附身体里对于快感追求的方式也被稍稍唤醒。粗暴的对待，毫不怜惜的顶撞，都好像变得没有那么痛苦。

──因为这是兰迪。

这不是兰迪，但却又是兰迪。

罗伊德觉得自己的精神与肉体分离了，他清醒的看着自己被爱人强暴的一幕，静静思考。

为什么，还有，他又能做些什么？

随着耳边肉体拍打声远去，他看到些散乱的画面，他有注意到的，没注意到的，那些小点和碎片逐渐聚集成越来越明亮的影像。

温柔的冷酷的残暴的受伤的害怕的疯狂的……兰迪。

接着他听到男人混乱的呢喃。

「没用的、你逃不掉的、不准走、不准离开、你只能是我的、你是我的、我是你的、好热、好热、罗伊德、罗伊德、罗伊德………」

那声音如此沙哑，又高兴又悲凉，仿佛带无穷的绝望与满足。

突然有什么凉凉的东西落下，模糊他空洞的视线。

是泪水。

罗伊德眨眨眼，突然看到身上的男人正不停哭泣。

身下的贯穿动作仍没停止，但施暴者却像受伤的野兽般，流露出脆弱一面。

血，正从他肩膀上零零落落的绷带缝间不停流出。

──是男人为他挡下所受的枪伤，在那一刻，他选择护住自己。

在他陷入危机时，最恐慌害怕的，永远都不是自己。

而是兰迪。

罗伊德忽然懂了。

想要抬手，摸摸对方，告诉他不要紧。

但意识却在此突然中断了。

 

TBC


End file.
